There is conventionally known a motor driver (see, for example, PTL 1). The motor driver includes a converter unit that converts an alternating current (AC) voltage into a direct current (DC) voltage, a DC link unit that smooths the DC voltage with a condenser to generate a DC link voltage, an inverter unit that inverts the DC link voltage into a multi-phase AC voltage for motor driving, a short bar that provides electrical connection between a terminal of the DC link unit and a terminal of the inverter unit, and a DC link voltage detection unit that detects the DC link voltage.